When bad boy meets good girl
by Golden-Butterfly-Emi
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, l'élève la plus sérieuse, et surement la plus timide du prestigieux Lycée de Konoha, voit le garçon le plus convoité et le plus mignon de la ville pleurer. La poisse ou la chance ? Elle ne sait pas trop. Mais qui aurait cru que cet événement marquerait un tournant dans sa vie monotone et ennuyeuse ? Couple : Héhéhéhé….Sasuhina, avec des tendances Naruhina !
1. Larmes

**- Pardon?**

**- Hinata-chan, ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais enlever tes lunettes, et te faire un brushing au lieu de laisser tes cheveux en nattes?**

**- C'est vraiment très gentil, Ino, mais tu ne vois pas que notre petite Hinata ne veut pas ?**

**- … Sakura-san a raison.**

**- Roh, tu es vraiment trop timide Hinata-chaan! C'est pour ça qu'aucun mec ne veut sortir avec toi...**

**- Sakura, j'ai pas demandé ton avis, tu sais… Donc ferme là ! Grand front !**

**- Sale truie… je vais te tuer !**

Je m'appelle Hyuga Hinata. Je suis assez timide, et je peux même admettre que j'ai peur du regard des autres. Depuis très jeune, je suis moquée par tout le monde. Je crois que c'est parce-que je suis différente… Oui, car être différente aujourd'hui, c'est être hors caste. En quoi je suis différente ? Je suis l'Héritière du groupe Hyuga, qui a une certaine influence sur la politique et l'économie du Japon. Les personnes descendant de la famille Hyuga ont les yeux nacrés, sans pupilles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, en fait. Et je n'ai jamais demandé à naître dans cette famille. En fait… j'aurais tout simplement voulu être normale. Avoir des yeux normaux. Peut-être que j'aurais pu m'intégrer plus facilement ? Je ne peux pas utiliser cela comme excuse… car en vérité, mon cousin, Neji, s'entend très bien avec les autres, et fait même partie du groupe de garçons le plus… « populaire », c'est ça ? Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi on appelait ces personnes qui s'entendent avec tout le monde, et qui ont un certain charme physique, « populaire ». Là n'est pas la question. Je ne vais quand même pas dire que je n'ai pas d'amis, car oui, je suis plutôt proche de Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame, des amis d'enfance, qui font justement partie de ce groupe. D'ailleurs, ça m'a toujours attiré des foudres. Des amiEs ? Ino Yamanaka, surement. On n'est pas si proches que ça, mais elle essaie de m'aider et j'apprécie ça. Quand à Sakura Haruno… c'est juste qu'elle aime beaucoup me blesser… Elle a été la seule à me voir les cheveux lâchés, et sans mes lunettes. Depuis ce jour, elle fait tout pour que je garde mes nattes et mes lunettes… Allez savoir pourquoi. Le Lycée de Konoha est un des plus prestigieux du Pays du Feu : il a un niveau scolaire élevé et pointilleux, et SURTOUT, il a la famille Hyuga et Uchiha dans son enceinte. Les Uchiha sont connus pour être… froids. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser leur Heritier, Sasuke. Il dégage une aura vraiment peu plaisante, par rapport à son meilleur ami, N-Naruto-kun. Son grand-frère est mort en tuant son père ou sa mère je ne me souviens plus. Il a été arrêté par la police avant qu'il ne tue son petit-frère et un de ses parents. Une tragique histoire, mais la part du groupe Uchiha sur le marché n'en a pas subit les conséquences. Après tout, Sasuke-san est vraiment LE génie. Passons. Je regarde Ino-chan et Sakura-san se disputer. C'est très drôle à voir, je trouve. Je souris, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. J'aimerais… j'aimerais quelque chose de nouveau. J'aimerais, comme toutes ces filles au lycée, un petit-ami, des complications amoureuses, des amis, des fêtes… La porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Je me levais, comme tous les autres, m'attendant à voir le professeur. Mais non, c'était Shizune-san, secrétaire de la directrice.

**- Mademoiselle Hyûga ? La directrice vous appelle en urgence dans son bureau!**

Je la regardais, surprise. Moi ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait. Tout le monde sait ici que je n'ai même pas une seule fois porté une jupe plus courte que mes genoux, et que par conséquent, je suis une fille très sérieuse qui évite toutes les… bêtises de mes camarades. Cherchez la logique si vous voulez, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ce qui me turlupine. Je suivis donc Shizune-san, sous les yeux rieurs de Sakura-san, et inquiets d'Ino-san. Je traversais les couloirs, sous quelques regards étonnés. Ca devait leur en boucher un coin, de voir l'élève la plus sérieuse de l'établissement, se faire sortir par Shizune-san. Peut-être que ça aurait un impact positif sur leurs pensées, et que ça effacerait mon image de jeune fille obéissante et ennuyeuse. Je devrais être contente, non ? J'attire les regards… On arrive rapidement devant la porte de la grande déesse de cet établissement. Shizune-san ouvrit l'ouvrit, et ce que j'aperçus me désespéra. La « grande déesse » était endormie sur son bureau, derrière des piles de paperasse, avec une bouteille de saké à la main.

**- Tsunade-sama-… ?-demanda Shizune-san.**

Je ressentais de la compassion pour cette pauvre Shizune-san qui devait subir ça tous les jours… La directrice finit par se relever un peu plus, et me regarda, avant de me tendre une feuille :

**- D-donne ça à Sasuke…hic…Uchiha…hic…**

**- M-mais… Tsunada-sama… C'est dans la partie réservée aux garçons…-répliquais-je, effrayée à l'idée de devoir regarder ce monstre au cœur de glace dans les yeux.**

Je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas dit… Les classes dans ce lycée ne sont pas mixtes. Seules les récrés sont mixtes. Etrange, n'est-ce-pas ? Et les jeunes filles évitent d'ailler dans la partie des garçons, car il paraît qu'elles ont l'impression de se sentir comme des petites souris dans un endroit rempli de chats.

**- Je…hic… pense pas qu'il t'arrivera…hic… malheur comme ce qui…hic…est arrivé à cette pauvre…hic… débile de Mayumi ! **

**- Tsunade-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça d'elle ! C'est vous qui l'aviez forcé à y aller, en la menaçant de coup de fouets… **

**- Ah…hic…c'est vrai… on s'en fou…hic…**

De coup de fouets ? Si je dis non… moi aussi je serais menacée de coup de fouets ? Je…je ne veux pas être fouettée…enfin, je ne pense pas…

**- Je suis désolée, Hinata. Est-ce-que tu pourrais accepter sa requête, s'il-te-plaît ?**

**- Nan mais…hic… elle n'a pas… hic… le choix… Allez bouge toi ou je… hic… te fouetterais…hic.**

**- Ou-oui, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san. J'y vais de ce pas !-fis-je.**

Hors de question que je me fasse fouetter !

**- Il…est…hic… surement en train…hic… de sécher ce gosse de riche….hic…sur le toit ! **

Pourquoi est-ce-que de tous les garçons de l'établissement, je devais tomber sur celui que je haïssais le plus ? Non, je ne le haïssais pas… c'est juste que… je ne le connais pas ! Je veux dire… il me fait peur. Lui et son regard hautain.

**- QU'EST-CE-QUE…hic…T'ATTENDS ? TU VEUX QUE…hic…JE TE FOUETTE ?**

**- N-non, Tsunade-sama ! E-Excusez-moi, sur ce…**

Je m'enfuis rapidement de la salle. Non, qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Ce n'est pas possible… Quand pourrais-je savoir dire « non », N-O-N… ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça… Je soupirais… C'est avec un pas nonchalant que je traversais le couloir qui reliait les deux parties. Moi, me sentir comme une souris au milieu de chat ? Non, j'avais plus l'impression de ressembler à du fumier au milieu de chats… je tenais la gente masculine éloignée, en fait. Ca peut vous faire sourire, voire rigoler… moi ça me blesse. Je ne suis pas si moche que ça, si ? Je sentais les regards moqueurs de mes camarades… Ah… mes yeux se brouillent… Allons, Hinata… Sois plus forte. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être aussi stoïque que les Uchiha… Je finis par arriver devant les escaliers qui menaient au toit. J'inspirais un grand coup, et essuyais d'un revers de main les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Allez, respire… Je montais doucement les escaliers, et ouvrais la porte avec le cœur serré. Un vent vint me caresser le visage. Le ciel était gris et il pleuvait… Impossible que Sasuke Uchiha soit… Ah si…Il est là. Il regarde le ciel, les mains dans les poches… Il… pleure ?

_Ma chère Maman ! Ma tendre !_

_Nous t'aimions tant_

_Mais tous nos efforts_

_Ont été inutiles._

Je n'ose même pas respirer. Le garçon le plus stoïque, le plus froid, surement le plus beau, le plus solitaire, le plus distant de monde… pleurait devant moi. Ce chant, ces phrases… toute la tristesse qu'il dégageait suffit à me faire pleurer. Mince… je suis trop sensible. J'essayais au maximum de rester discrète, le seul domaine qui était mon fort, d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. En fait, je ne savais que faire. Mais je pensais qu'il était… plutôt heureux. Il est bien entouré, il est « populaire », il est riches, il a toute les filles qu'il veut… alors… ? Mes sanglots n'étaient pas forcément très discrets, puisque le grand Sasuke Uchiha se tourna, et plongea son regard froid dans le mien. Il me fixa longuement, avant de prononcer :

**- Hyuga ? **

_Commentaire de l'auteur :_

Bonjour à tous !

Je trouve personnellement ce chapitre un peu ennuyant, après tout, ce n'est qu'une introduction. J'aimerais vos avis, s'il-vous plaît ! Et si vous avez des critiques (constructives), n'hésitez pas ! Je vous écoute. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?

La chanson que j'ai utilisée pour Sasuke, est celle de Full Metal Alchemist (Brotherhood) – Bratja. C'est un OST de l'anime, et la chanson est en russe. Vous pouvez aussi la trouver en anglais. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas FMA Brotherhood, je vous conseille de le regarder ! )

Sur ce ! :D

Bonne journée à vous !


	2. Menace

_Notes :_ J'ai changé le point de vue, je suis désolée. C'est assez dur d'écrire sous le point de vue d'une fille timide et gentille… Et désolé pour le retard ! Voilà pour vous un chapitre bien long pour compenser cette longue attente ! Et merci à vous, lecteurs !

Chapitre 2 : Menace

La pluie ruisselait sur son beau visage, se mêlant à ses larmes. Son regard amer était tourné vers le ciel de gris qui surplombait Konoha. Il était assis sur le toit, contre le grillage vert. Il semblait si seul, et si désespéré. Il s'était discrètement échappé à l'intercours, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par l'imbécile qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Uzumaki Naruto. Quelques images du passé ressurgirent sous ses yeux, et sans même le vouloir, des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux.

— **Tss… il pleut…**-murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux, replongeant ainsi dans le passé… son passé à lui, si sombre. Il revoyait encore les moments joyeux qu'il passait en famille, avec sa tendre mère, son père, et son grand-frère. C'était quelqu'un qui était rattaché au passé, jamais il ne regardait devant lui. L'amour lui avait aveuglé les yeux. L'amour de la fratrie. Son cœur était encore dans les méandres de son passé. Il sentit une présence, un doux parfum de lavande… il leva les yeux vers le ciel, avant de se tourner vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. La jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui était d'une beauté surprenante. Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle avait des rondeurs à des endroits stratégiques, et son visage… aussi pâle que le sien, et des yeux si innocents… qui contrastaient avec ses yeux onyx. Il fut frappé par la ressemblance de la couleur des cheveux de la jeune fille à celle de sa mère : bleu nuit. Elle avait ses cheveux nattés, et de grandes lunettes. Il était sur que si elle changeait de look, elle serait surement plus jolie. Il chercha un petit moment, avant de mettre un nom sur cette tête. Ses yeux nacrés témoignaient de son appartenance à une certaine famille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

— **Hyuga ?**

La jeune fille pleurait, elle aussi. Après avoir vu son visage si nostalgique, et écouté sa petite chanson. Elle ne put se contenir malgré ses efforts. Elle essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui lui étaient venues, et après avoir inspiré un grand coup, en rassemblant son courage, elle dit :

— **B-Bonjour, Uchiha-san… je... **

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, impatient. Il faisait parti des personnes qui n'aimaient pas attendre, et qui n'aimaient pas être dérangés. Il attendit néanmoins ce qu'elle avait à dire. Après tout, c'était la cousine d'un de ses « amis », Neji.

— … **?**

Hinata pouvait sentir toute la tristesse et toute la solitude qui émanait de lui. Pas que. Même la haine. Elle sortit la feuille de sa poche, soigneusement pliée, et le lui montra :

— **C'est… Tsunade-sama…qu-qui m'envoie. Elle m'a demandé… de vous donner ça… **

Sasuke posa son regard sur le petit bout de papier, avant de soupirer et de se lever. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui était à l'encadrement de la porte, et qui sentait son cœur battre à 100 à l'heure. Elle avait en effet une super vue sur le corps plutôt musclé de son interlocuteur : sa chemise blanche était devenue transparente à cause de la pluie. Elle pouvait donc voir les tablettes si bien dessinées, sans oublier les pectoraux. Elle se sentit rougir. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, la regardant avec un regard très amusé. Il avait remarqué l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il avait toujours été surpris de ne pas la voir parmi ses groupies, et un peu vexé aussi. Imaginez donc à quel point il pouvait être fier de la faire réagir.

— **T-Tenez…** -fit la jeune Hyuga, les mains tremblantes et les joues en feu.

Le jeune homme prit la feuille, tandis que la jeune Hyuga s'inclina, avant de partir en courant, sous les yeux surpris de Sasuke. Cette fille était bizarre. C'était la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Hinata marchait à pas rapides dans le couloir reliant la partie réservée aux garçons à celle des filles. Elle attirait encore une fois les remarques moqueuses des garçons qui séchaient dans les couloirs.

— **Regarde… c'est elle, la binoclarde.**

— **Elle devrait vraiment arranger son look… ça fait pitié.**

Hinata devait tout le temps supporter ces remarques. Elle était ainsi devenue, sans s'en rendre compte, très forte psychologiquement. Il lui arrivait de péter un bon câble, seule, chez elle, une fois par an, pour évacuer toute la tristesse de son cœur. Mais là, Sasuke Uchiha préoccupait ses pensées. Elle était inquiète pour lui, mais pour elle aussi. Ce garçon distant l'avait fait rougir ! Et elle s'en voulait. Distraite, elle cogna quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre, sur les fesses.

— **Oups, pardon, Hinata !**

Elle aurait reconnut cette voix parmi mille. Elle releva ma tête, et plongea dans deux beaux yeux d'un bleu profond. C'était Naruto Uzumaki, le meilleur ami de Sasuke Uchiha. Il lui tendit la main, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle rougit, et l'accepta, avant de se relever et d'épousseter sa jupe. Naruto a, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, toujours été l'amour d'Hinata. Elle l'admirait, pour son courage, sa franchise et sa gentillesse. Il avait été le premier à l'accepter comme elle était, avec des lunettes et des nattes.

— **B-Bonjour, Naruto-kun… **

— **Yo ! Au fait, t'aurais pas vu Sasuke par hasard ? –demanda-t-il, inquiet.**

— **Uchiha-san… ? Il est… sur le toit…**

— **Ok, merci Hinata ! T'es géniale !**

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Hinata le retint, en l'attrapant par le manche de son uniforme. Il se retourna, surpris. Hinata prit son courage à deux mains, et murmura, de façon à ce que seul Naruto l'entende :

— **Uchiha-san… il… il pleure… tu devrais… te dépêcher… **

— … **Vraiment, merci Hinata ! **

Il la remercia avec un grand sourire, toutefois inquiet, avant de courir vers le toit. Pour lui, Hinata était une fille très gentille, et vraiment adorable. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait surement jamais tomber amoureux d'elle. Après tout, il était depuis toujours épris de la fleur de cerisier, Sakura Haruno. Il arriva finalement à destination, et ouvrit la porte menant au toit avec violence. Il aperçut alors son meilleur ami assis contre le grillage, contemplant le ciel. Il ne savait pas si l'eau sur son visage était de la pluie, ou des larmes. Mais il faisait confiance à Hinata.

— **Sasuke ! Ne pleure pas ! Ne regarde pas le passé ! **

Le concerné tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, le fusillant du regard.

— **Qui t'as dit que j'étais là, **_**baka**_** ? **

— **T'es sérieux là ? J'essaie de te réconforter et tu m'appelle comme ça, **_**Sasukette**_** !? C'est… Hinata, qui me l'a dit. Elle a dit de me dépêcher parce-que tu pleurais… **_**comme une fillette. **_

Le grand imbécile de service tira la langue. Il voulait remonter le moral à son pote, et celui-ci était furieux. Pour deux raisons : Naruto se foutait de sa gueule, et Hinata avait dit à Naruto qu'il avait pleuré. Il ne l'avait pas menacé, pensant qu'elle était assez intelligente pour le comprendre. Apparemment, il devait aller s'en occuper. Il se leva, s'étira, avant de passer à côté de Naruto :

— **Ta gueule, **_**dobe**_**. **

Le blond le suivit, souriant légèrement. Il avait au moins réussi à le faire réagir. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour très important et… amer pour Sasuke.

Hinata rangea ses affaires lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie retentit. La journée était enfin finie, et elle pouvait rentrer chez elle et dormir un peu. Elle était fatiguée. Ino et Sakura habitaient près de chez elle, donc elle avait l'habitude de rentrer avec elles.

— **On y va, Sakura ? T'as fini ? –demanda Ino.**

— **Ouep, j'arrive ! –acquiesça la fleur de cerisier. **

Elles sortirent ensemble de l'établissement. Mais la vue de Sasuke Uchiha, adossé au cerisier planté devant l'école, semblant attendre quelqu'un arrêta l'avancée du trio. Sakura et Ino étaient passées en mode groupie.

— **Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? –demanda Sakura, curieuse.**

— **C'est vrai ça, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, ça… T'as une copine ?-fit Ino, inquiète. **

Hinata restait en retrait, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. La vue qu'elle avait eu ce matin la fit rougir de plus belle. Elle essaya de rester la plus discrète possible.

— **Hyuga, je dois te parler. -déclara-t-il d'une voix monotone.**

Hinata sentit son cœur… s'arrêter. Il devait lui parler ? Pourquoi ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ino et Sakura la dévisagèrent, surprises. Leurs yeux passaient de Sasuke à Hinata, puis d'Hinata à Sasuke. Puis elles se regardèrent entre elles. « _C'est quoi cette blague ? Le mec le plus populaire de la ville, Sasuke Uchiha demander à parler à Hinata Hyuga, la binoclarde ?_ » se disaient-elles.

— **Je ne compte pas rester ici jusqu'à demain, Hyuga. Donc bouges toi.**

—… **ou-oui… **

Sasuke regarda ses deux fangirls un long moment, et voyant qu'elles ne comprenaient pas, il finit par dire :

— **En fait, j'aimerais qu'on nous laisse seuls. **

Les deux meilleures amies écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Cela avait tout l'air d'un scénario de manga, où le garçon va se confesser à la jeune fille. Voyant le regard menaçant de l'Héritier, elles finirent par obéir en s'éloignant. La Hyuga se sentit encore plus troublée en voyant ses amies l' « abandonner ». D'un côté, elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Elle inspira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer. Uchiha Sasuke se retourna vers son interlocutrice, et commença :

— **Hyuga… je pensais que tu étais plutôt futée. Apparemment, je me suis trompé.**

— **P-Pardon ? Je… Je ne comprends pas… **

— **Tu es allée raconter des conneries à ce **_**baka**_**. Si je t'entends parler de ça à quelqu'un d'autre, je ferais de ta vie… **_un enfer_**. **

Hinata se souvint. Sasuke était quelqu'un de très fier et arrogant. Il détestait particulièrement ceux qui connaissaient ses faiblesses. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'en connaître une. Ses pleurs. Il avait donc réellement pleuré. Elle osa finalement plonger dans les yeux noirs de l'Uchiha. Ils dégageaient une telle tristesse. Elle finit par prononcer :

— … **Si… si je n'avais rien dit à N-naruto-kun… vous seriez resté… **_**seul**_**. **

Sasuke rit légérement. C'était un rire amer, et cynique. Hinata sentit sa vue se brouiller. C'était un de ces rires, vous savez, très irritants et insultants.

— **Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Hyuga ? On ne se connaît que de nom. **

— **Oui. M-Mais cela ne m'empê-**

— **Les gens comme toi sont… minables. Ils se plient en quatre pour les autres, sans même prendre soin d'eux. Ils sont… **_**trop gentils**_**… ? Oui c'est ça… tu es **_**trop gentille**_**, Hyuga. C'est peut-être pour cette gentillesse, cette naïveté, que tu es raillée ici. **

Hinata baissa la tête. Il venait de lui dire les quatre vérités de la vie. Elle n'avait jamais voulue l'accepter, cette vérité. Elle murmura :

— **C'est… C'est peut-être vrai… **

Elle resta quelques secondes, en silence. Elle entendit les pas de Sasuke. Il s'éloignait d'elle. Ouin c'est ça. Elle était minable. Soudain, l'image de Naruto Uzumaki apparût dans son esprit. Si scintillant… si chaleureux. Non, elle n'était pas minable ! Elle releva la tête, et cria, de façon à ce que Sasuke l'entende, le regard déterminé :

— **m-mais… si je peux aider, faire sourire qui que ce soit… alors… alors…ça me rendra heureuse ! **

Sasuke s'arrêta, et se retourna, la fixant surpris. Cette fille était vraiment… bizarre. Voir les autres sourires la rendrait heureuse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il fit un sourire moqueur, avant de continuer sa route, exaspéré. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase, dîtes par une certaine personne. Elle avait fini par disparaître à cause de cette gentillesse. Il aperçut son camarade, Neji Hyuga, cousin de la fille qu'il venait tout juste de menacer, adossé contre un arbre de l'allée. Il le fixait d'un regard assez mauvais.

— **Sasuke… tu as des problèmes avec ma cousine ?-demanda-t-il sur un ton sec.**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai rien fait de mal.-répliqua-t-il, amusé.**

— … **J'espère pour toi.**

— **Hn.**

Sakura et Ino accoururent vers la jeune Hyuga, qui se sentait déjà assez énervée comme ça. Ce garçon était vraiment irritant.

— **Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ?-demanda Sakura, curieuse.**

— **Il… il m'a juste… dit de faire… passer un mot à mon cousin. **

C'était faux. Mais il était inutile de se confier à ces deux filles. Elles étaient connues pour répandre les rumeurs. Elle se rendit compte qu'en fait… elle ne pouvait compter sur personne. Elle n'avait pas… d'amies. Oui c'est ça. Une amie, on peut tout lui dire, non ? Mais si elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces personnes, alors… ce n'était pas des amies.

— **Ah, j'ai eu peur !-fit Ino, avant de se mettre à marcher.**

— **J'avoue, moi aussi ! Bon, dépêchons-nous, il se fait tard. **

— **Ou-oui ! **

Hinata arriva enfin chez elle. C'était un grand manoir, qui ne se situait pas loin du lycée. Deux domestiques l'accueillirent. Hinata avait demandé à ce que l'on ne l'accompagne pas en voiture jusqu'à son établissement, puisqu'il était à côté, et qu'en plus, elle ne voulait pas déranger son Père. Sa domestique personnelle, Hoshiko, l'accueillit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Depuis que la mère de l'Héritière était morte, elle était devenue la mère de substitution pour les deux jeunes filles de la famille.

— **Bienvenue, Hinata-sama. Comment allez vous, aujourd'hui ?**

— **Je suis de retour, Hoshiko-san. Très bien, et vous ?**

— **Très bien, merci, Hinata-sama. Vous devez être fatiguée, voulez-vous goûter ?**

— **Je… Hanabi et Neji-nii-san sont-ils là ? **

— **Oui, Hinata-sama. Ils sont dans la salle à manger.**

— **Bien. Alors… j-je veux bien goûter. Voulez-vous… de l'aide ?**

— **Non merci, Hinata-sama. **

Hinata s'inclina, la remerciant, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle était la grande Héritière du groupe Hyuga. Son père la considérait comme une progéniture ratée, sans aucun sens des affaires. Il préférait sa deuxième fille, et encore plus Neji, de la branche parallèle.

Elle poussa la lourde porte pour pénétrer dans l'immense salle rectangulaire. Le sol était couvert de marbre blanc, les murs étaient peints en beige. Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux accrochés à ceux-ci, notamment des copies des tableaux de grands peintres, comme **La Joconde** de _Da Vinci_. Hanabi et Neji mangeaient une barre de chocolat, en silence. Ce silence fut brisé par l'arrivée d'Hinata.

— **B-Bonjour, Hanabi, Neji-nii-san !-fit-elle avec un sourire.**

Hanabi releva la tête, et sourit en retour.

— **Onee-chan ! Te voilà enfin ! **

— **Bonjour, Hinata-sama.-fit Neji, en posant son regard sur la concernée.**

Hinata prit place à côté de Hanabi, qui lui fit un gros câlin. Un domestique lui apporta un thé, avec des petits beurres, comme elle les aimait !

— **Comment s'est passée ta journée, Hanabi ?**

— **Et bien… en fait, y'a un garçon qui s'appelle Konohamaru, et il me suit partout ! C'est assez effrayant… **

Hinata rit légérement, amusée.

— **C'est plutôt bien, non ? Tu es populaire ! **

— **Montre-moi qui c'est, Hanabi ! J'irais lui donner une petite leçon, à ce gamin.-fit Neji, les yeux étrangement brillants. **

— **Non, je crois que ça va aller, Neji !-fit Hanabi en riant. **

— **D'ailleurs, Hinata-sama… de quoi parliez-vous avec Sasuke Uchiha ? **

Hinata se figea. Il l'avait vu ? Mais l'avait-il entendu ?

— **Quoi ? Tu parle de Sasuke Uchiha… de la famille Uchiha… !? **

— **Quelle perspicacité, Hanabi.-taquina Neji. **

— **Nan mais attends… c'est le gars le plus beau de la ville, celui qui a toutes ses filles à ses pieds ! Il paraît qu'il est difficile de l'approcher, surtout quand on est une fille ! Et… et ma sœur a réussi à lui parler ? Je reste admirative ! **

— **Là n'est pas la question, Hanabi. Je veux savoir de quoi vous parliez, Hinata-sama. **

— **De quoi as-tu bien pu parler avec ce beau gosse, onee-chan ?-demanda Hanabi, les yeux brillants.**

L'atmosphère dans la salle était devenue lourde. Hinata ne savait pas s'il fallait mentir ou pas. Après tout, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la menace du garçon :

_« Si je t'entends parler de ça à quelqu'un d'autre, je ferais de ta vie… __un enfer__. »_


	3. Sang

_Je suis de retour ! _

_Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu… une panne d'inspiration, un trou noir ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai retrouvé ! Merci aux revieweurs, suiveurs ! :D Sans vous, cette fiction se serait arrêtée au deuxième chapitre ! Merci encore ! Bonne lecture ! J'attends vos avis avec une impatience non dissimulée ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si je me suis plantée ! Chapitre plutôt court, vous direz, mais c'est amusant de couper là où le lecteur ne veut pas! Ca vous met en haleine! :) _

_Je vous aime!_

_Petite question (vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre) : **Qu'est-il arrivé à Sasuke? **J'attends vos réponses, chers lecteurs! _

* * *

Son cousin commençait à s'impatienter. Si elle continuait à réfléchir, il se douterait de quelque chose. Sans oublier les yeux brillants de sa petite-sœur qui voulait découvrir de quoi avait bien pu parler le « Prince » avec sa grande-sœur. Hinata fit confiance à son instinct… de survie dans de telles situations :

— **Uchiha-san voulait me demander… **

Hinata déglutit. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, et haissait par-dessus-tout les menteurs. Mais voilà, dans cette situation elle était bien obligée. Elle prit sur elle, et continua :

— … **si Naruto-kun l'avait cherché plus tôt dans la matinée. **

Mais quelle idiote elle était ! C'était vraiment pitoyable, et elle s'en maudissait. Son génie de cousin n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil, et se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans rien dire, à la grande surprise d'Hinata. Quant à Hanabi, elle soupira, déçue. Elle s'attendait à un échange plus intéressant, juteux ! Elle se contenta de finir sa tartine. Sa grande-sœur mangea le plus rapidement possible pour sortir de cette salle. Elle se sentait coupable. Hinata était une fille trop honnête, trop généreuse, trop timide, trop.. oui c'est ça… elle avait « trop » devant chacun de ses défauts.

La jeune Héritière prit une douche rapide, avant d'enfiler un de ses pyjamas : un long debardeur, ainsi qu'un short. Elle ne lâchait ses cheveux que chez elle, et il en allait de même pour ses lunettes. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'une fois qu'elle enlevait le tout, son visage était absolument magnifique. Pourquoi mettait-elle des lunettes ? Pour essayer de cacher ses yeux « vides » comme le disait Sakura. Pourquoi nattait-elle ses cheveux ? Parce-qu'elle les trouvait trop laids, et longs. Ce look lui permettait de se cacher. Mais qui savait… mais qui savait à quel point cette fille était sublime sans tout ça ? Son cousin, et sa sœur. Pour Neji, ça l'arrangeait qu'elle vienne ainsi en cours, puisque aucun garçon ne l'embêterait. Pour Hanabi, son look lui était totalement indifférent.

Hinata se brossa les cheveux, soigneusement. Ils étaient maintenant ondulés, à cause des nattes qu'elle portait constamment. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et il fallait qu'elle commence à se mettre au travail. Alors qu'elle commençait à sortir ses affaires pour les mettre sur son bureau, sa petite-sœur rentra en trombe dans sa chambre :

— **Onee-chan ! Rends moi un service s'il-te-plaît ! **

La « onee-chan » se retourna, surprise, et confuse.

— **Qu'y-a-t-il, Hanabi ? **

— **Papa ne rentre pas ce soir, et Neji est allé à son entraînement… il m'a dit d'aller acheter à manger comme un grande, sans te déranger, ni la gouvernante, mais… il fait sombre, j'ai peur ! Tu peux y aller, s'il-te-plaît ? **

Hinata soupira. Sa petite-sœur était tellement gâtée par le chef des Hyuga (au détriment d'Hinata) qu'elle était incapable de sortir toute seule. Mais elle ne pouvait résister devant cet air de chien battu. Elle finit par accepter. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dehors, à 20.00h. Comme il faisait sombre, elle s'était dit que personne ne la reconnaîtrait. Alors, elle avait lâché ses magnifiques cheveux ondulés, et abandonné ses lunettes ringardes presque à la _Harry Potter_. Niveau tenue vestimentaire, comme il faisait assez frais, elle avait un élégant manteau lavande, serré à la taille. Ce qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Le magasin n'était qu'à quelques rues de chez eux. C'était un petit supermarché, du nom de « Konoha Convent ». On y trouvait tout : des cahiers, en passant par la nourriture, jusqu'aux sopalins. Hinata choisit quelque chose de léger : sushis. Et bien sûr, elle ne put s'empêcher d'acheter des ramens instantanées. Elle paya le tout, et sortit du supermaché un sac plastique à la main. Sa sœur n'avait pas le droit de râler pour les sushis, parce-que elle avait quand même accepté de l'aider. Alors que l'Héritière passait devant un passage étroit, elle sentit une odeur étrange, familière : du métal. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Impossible. Elle s'arrêta, tremblante. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Etait-ce… du sang ? Elle entendant quelqu'un haleter, des pas très lents… Le reverbère n'éclairait pas assez loin pour qu'elle puisse voir quoique ce soit, mais une chose était sûre, ce qu'elle sentait… _c'était du sang_. Pourtant, la jeune Heritière resta plantée devant, à attendre. Son cerveau, sa raison lui disait de s'enfuir et de rentrer immédiatement chez elle. Mais son cœur lui murmurait de rester. Et ce qu'elle vit… la tétanisa. Elle lâcha son sac, et ecarquilla les yeux.

La personne qui se trouvait devant elle titubait, et prenait appui sur le mur pour s'avancer. Sa chemise était tachée de sang, mais déchirée. Son jean, n'en parlons pas. Déchiré, piétiné, troué,… taché. Sa figure comportait des égranitures, des griffures. Ses bras étaients parcourus d'hématomes. Mais ce qui était le plus voyant, était surement le sang qui coulait de son front, mais aussi de ses bras et de ses jambes. Hinata remarqua d'ailleurs des entailles profondes au niveau du bras gauche.

— **U-Uchiha…-san !? –s'exclama-t-elle, affolée.**

Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle courut à ses côtés, abandonnant ce qu'elle avait acheté, afin de l'aider à se déplacer. Celui-ci respirait difficilement, et tenait à peine debout. Hinata passa le bras du jeune homme sur ses épaules, et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son chauffeur.

— **Allô ! Oui, i-il y a un homme blessé près de « Konoha Convent ». Ramenez vite la voiture, et au passage, appelez les chirurgiens de la famille. Vite, monsieur ! **

Elle raccrocha. Les passants les regardaient étrangement, mais personne ne vint les aider. Hinata réussit tant bien que mal à faire s'assoir le jeune homme contre le mur. Elle l'imita, avant d'inspecter d'un rapide coup d'œil ses blessures.

— **T-T'es… vraiment trop… gentille, Hyuga. –parvint-il finalement à prononcer sur un ton railleur.**

Hinata rougit légérement, mais finit par répondre :

— **C-ce n'est pas le moment de v-vous moquer de moi ! Qu-Que vous est-il… arrivé ? **

Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un s'était inquiété pour lui ? Depuis toujours, vous direz. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, ses deux meilleurs amis, s'étaient inquiétés pour lui. Mais… depuis quand quelqu'un avait agi pour lui ? Très longtemps. Mais Hyuga venait de le faire. Au début, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir sans ses nattes et ses lunettes. Et même si il ne l'admettrait jamais, il la trouvait vraiment belle, sans ces trucs. Mais là n'était pas le plus important. Hyuga Hinata était en train de lui sauver la vie. Combien de filles se serait enfuies en courant en voyant un garçon pisser le sang s'avancer en mode zombie ? Mais cette Hyuga, elle avait au contraire accouru vers lui. Elle était vraiment_ trop_ gentille. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de lui dire quoique ce soit. Il se contenta de ne pas répondre, elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre. Et il avait raison, car elle ne posa aucune question.

La Mercedes arriva enfin. Le chauffeur en sortit, et aida le jeune homme à s'allonger à la banquette arrière. Il fit notamment part de ses inquiètudes à sa maîtresse :

— **Hinata-sama, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ramener un inconnu à-**

— **C'est Uchiha Sasuke, monsieur. –expliqua-t-elle.**

Celui-ci se figea presque.

— **Mais c'est encore pire, Hinata-sama ! Votre père va-**

— **Ne vous inquiètez pas, je m'occuperais de P-Père. Avez-vous appelé les médecins ? **

— **Oui Hinata-sama. Mais ne pensez-vous pas que l'hôpital serait mieux ?**

— **J'en doute. L'image des Uchiha serait t-ternie à jamais, …si on apprend que le futur héritier s'est… battu. D'autant plus que les médias ne font qu-qu'exagerer les choses. Et encore, « exagérer » est un euphémisme.**

— **Vous avez raison, Hinata-sama. –concéda finalement le conducteur. **

Sasuke se mit soudain à éttouffer des cris de souffrance. Il se tortillait de douleur en se tenant le bras gauche. Il transpirait. Jamais Hinata n'avait vu le grand, arrogant, fier Sasuke Uchiha dans une telle souffrance. Elle perdit une fois de plus son self contrôle :

— **Accélerez ! –ordonna-t-elle en criant presque, sa voix partant dans les aigus sous le stress. **


End file.
